Stiles Stilinski (α)
Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski is a major character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Wolf_(2011_TV_series) Teen Wolf]. He made his debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Canon M. "Stiles" Stilinski is a major protagonist from the television show, Teen Wolf. The closest childhood friend of protagonist Scott McCall, Stiles has, over the years, endured many trials with Scott, including being possesed by a nogitsune, helping to defeat a kamina, a pack of alphas, a supernatural serial killer, and defeat an evil alpha all while going through high school at Beacon Hills. Pre-Convergence After Scott's disappearance from his world after ending up in Rapture and joining the Coalition, Stiles, unaware of his whereabouts, was searching around for Scott, before suddenly going unconscious and waking up Plot Involvement Monokuma's Awakening Stiles had a decent amount of active involvement within the event, contributing to the investigations and murder trials. Over the course of the event, he interacted with the likes of Victoria Chase and Diana most notably. In the end of the event, he would be recruited into the Coalition, hoping to find Scott somewhere in the multiverse. Civil War Stiles, along with his friend Scott, played something of a lesser role during the event. While he sided with the likes of Kyoko Kirigiri, he rarely acted out. However, after the revelation of what he personally perceived to be corruption within the Coalition and United Nations, Scott and Stiles become disillusioned, and resign from the organization. Stiles takes part in the final battle, helping Bekka and Zidane take on Hisoka, who had been released from his holding cell by Revolver Ocelot as a distraction to allow him to make his getaway. Vortex Theory This information will be elaborated upon within further progress of the event. Epilogue(s) Monokuma's Awakening Upon joining the Coalition, Stiles would finally reunite with his best friend, Scott McCall. With that, they would go on to aid the Coalition in their mission to protect the multiverse. Civil War Though he never receives a proper epilogue, it is assumed that he and Scott return to their home world after the end. Character Relationships * Victoria Chase - A character from Life Is Strange who debuted in Monokuma's Awakening. She and Stiles shared an awkward friendship with her not getting him and him being there for mostly moral support. * Diana - A character from Rule of Rose who made her debut in School Daze. She and Stiles also shared a friendship. * Scott McCall - The protagonist of Teen Wolf who first debuted in Restless in Rapture. He has been Stiles's best friend since he was young and is often at odds with him. Though separated sometime before the events of Restless in Rapture, they reunited with each other sometime after Monokuma's Awakening and worked with each other during Civil War. Trivia * Stiles's first name was revealed in the eighth episode of ''Teen Wolf's ''sixth season. * Stiles has ADHD and takes Adderall for it. * He was at one point in his life possessed by a nogitsune. * Stiles called himself Mischief when he was younger, due to the inability to pronounce his actual first name. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Civil War Category:Coalition Category:Pending pages